1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus which enables a player to play a game, and relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the portable terminal apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to a game execution support apparatus for supporting execution of a game, and relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the game execution support apparatus.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-234512, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been proposed a system which enables a player to play a game while information is exchanged bidirectionally between a server and a portable terminal apparatus, such as a portable cellular phone etc. Games to be executed by a system of this type include a variety of battle-type games, such as an othello (reversi) game, in which an owner of a portable cellular phone plays a game with a server. There has also been proposed another portable terminal apparatus which does not effect bi-directional communication of information between a portable terminal apparatus and a server at all times during the course of a battle. However, the portable terminal apparatus accesses the server and downloads into a portable cellular phone an operation program required for executing a game, thereby enabling the owner to enjoy playing a game. Techniques for enabling the portable terminal apparatus of this type to execute a game have developed recently as a result of a recent IT revolution.
Even when an attempt has been made to enable a player to play a game through use of a portable terminal apparatus by way of putting IT techniques to full use, in actuality as a player accumulates rich experience in games, such the player becomes less interested in games. Hence, it has been desired to enable sustainment of the player's interest in games by a contrivance peculiar to the portable terminal apparatus.